


浮昼·缠之病

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	浮昼·缠之病

SIDE A.浮昼

 

扭曲变形的破旧铁门在“砰”地一声巨响之后冷酷合上，太阳的光晕骤然减小。

坂田银时怔怔地跪坐在地上，望着空气中飞舞旋转的尘埃冥想了一会。墙壁上神乐送来的布谷挂钟正发出懵懂无知的报时声，那是神乐八个月前在二子玉川的百货大厦里看中的，神乐为了它在轮番敲诈志村新八和冲田总悟之后甚至举报了桂小太郎，费尽周折才将它买回来，然后作为祝贺银时新婚的礼物送出。

透过缝隙跑进来的光晕又往阴影中藏匿了一些，使得银时不由自主地联想到了过路魔附身的那一时刻。

 

当「那个念头」萌生出来的一瞬间，坂田银时没有任何的罪恶感，回想起来连他自己都难以置信，当他走进屋子看到无数尸体中间倚坐着抽烟的负伤男子时，居然毫不犹豫地做出了「那种事情」。

 

樱井玲王奈是一个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
这确实是事实。樱井玲王奈被查出患有严重的精神分裂，这也是他能够在樱井制药被依法查处之后免去牢狱之灾的原因。  
但从另一方面来说，玲王奈也是一位不折不扣的天才。  
去掉了人类社会的道德约束，他制造出的都是可以给人类带来无限的福音但同时也将给人类带来无尽噩梦的魔药。

 

也许冥冥之中真的有魔鬼指引，否则坂田银时无法解释受人委托潜入冲突中的樱井制药时为什么会藏起那袋药剂。

「怀虫R-SⅡ」——生物虫形态的活性药剂，不仅能在男性身体中造出人造子宫，而且能将受孕率提高二十倍以上。

怎么想这种药对自己来说都毫无意义，但坂田银时还是在混乱中收起了那袋药剂。

 

之后名为坂田银时之人的整个世界分崩离析。

 

 

近藤送来的平板电视里有红男绿女们正露出淡漠的笑容。土方十四郎在婚礼宴席上露出的也是这样的笑容，礼貌而疏远。

那样的笑容不属于自己，只属于看客。

 

而结婚之后，土方再没对银时展露过笑容。

 

坂田银时从来都不将自己那时的行为解释为头脑发热，事实上，从对土方作出袭击开始一直到将其束缚压制在长桌上为止，银时的内心都不可思议地冷静。犯罪的冰冷快感驱使着他打开怀虫的包装将试剂塞入了土方的下体。这之后才是疯狂的做爱，温度开始大面积的上升，将头脑中的理智吞食殆尽。银时还记得土方发出的野兽一般的呜咽，痉挛的身体，还有仿佛看见鬼的眼神。

 

拖着一身抓痕回到万事屋的银时病了整整一个礼拜，期间银时没有踏出房门半步，也没有放一个人成功进来过。

 

起初的半个月里银时每晚都被噩梦惊醒，然而随着时间的流逝，经历过的事实在记忆中越发变得暧昧不明，坂田银时甚至开始试着相信那也许只是他的一个梦境而已。

 

而就在两个月后，正在真选组屯所办公的土方十四郎却出现了妊娠反应。

 

 

霞红色的余晖静静地晕散开来。银时看着站在自己身旁的双脚皮鞋上的尘土，沉重的头颅难以自持地低下去发出了轻微的呜咽。

 

于是夜幕降临。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

SIDE B.缠之病

当他醒来的时候整间卧室都早已笼罩在耀眼的光芒之中。

 

土方是在八个月前搬入这所公寓的，松平把理由说得很简单，成家立室之人不应该再住在屯所里，但土方知道上面这么做其实有着更深的考虑。

 

屋子里静得出奇，土方怔了一会，才想起孩子这个周末是拜托登势在照看。

银时沉沉地在边上睡着，间或发出轻浅的呼吸。

土方从床上坐起身，忽然想到昨天傍晚自己就是那样站在银时身边看着他。

现在想来只是微不足道的小事，根本没有什么好争吵的，事实上土方到达新宿的时候就后悔了，将难得的休假用在这种用途上是毫无意义的。

 

 

单相思中的少女会将心上人常常缠着。

 

 

冲田三叶曾经对土方十四郎说过这样的话。土方很明白这句话其中的含义——现世之爱，或者说「恋心」。

 

土方至今对冲田三叶仍然保有着恋心，这应该是现世留给他的最好的赠物。不像浮现于黑暗与虚无之中的常世，带给他无尽的噩梦，然后还从他身上索取供物。极乐之净土，对于土方来说完全是恐怖的存在。

 

土方十四郎曾经在比叡山的莽丛中见到过圣人的骸骨。

被麻绳系住颈骨，无力地倚坐在楠树下，口中的腐朽之舌却仍然托着树叶滔滔不绝地念诵着《法华经》。庄严的声音在深山之中形成了袅袅的回音不绝如缕，毫无疑问的这具骸骨在生前一定是位德高望重的尊者。

土方定定地凝视着诵经的骸骨，内心却不由自主地萌生了冒渎的念头。

 

与人的恋心比起来更接近兽的本能的，土方亵渎了白骨，在尸身之上进行了自慰。

 

不知从什么时候开始，诵经声停了下来。

 

有什么穿透了土方的胸膛。

那是一只白皙的手臂。

骸骨在土方面前进行着快速的生成，化成了白色的夜叉。

 

到此回忆中断。

事实上，土方从来没有去过比叡山。这绝对不应该是属于土方十四郎的记忆，但也却是不是梦境。土方可以清晰地回忆起自己当时身上穿的和服图案，还有被手臂贯穿胸口时无比剧烈的疼痛。

当土方注意到的时候，它已经心安理得地住在自己的脑内，粘稠而无比真实，让土方联想到「前世」。

 

那时土方正斜靠在墙壁上点烟，他的手有些颤抖，点了两次才点着。

 

烟是男人最好的麻药。很快的，土方觉得自己开始恢复。他再度靠上墙边闭起双眼。

也正是因为如此，土方没有看到房间的另一头，坂田银时冰冷的眼神。

 

躯体与躯体激烈地摩擦，极快速的穿刺和抽插，土方可以感受到体内的怀虫正兴奋地蠕动着，会议室的长桌不断发出沉闷的声响，让人不禁产生它即将不堪重负寿终正寝的错觉。世界飞速地旋转，耳际传来震耳欲聋的轰鸣，夹杂着百鬼的嗤笑。

 

土方举起血流如注的右手，不动声色地抬向银时的后背。

 

唇边有了不属于自己的炙热，像是融汇于虚无的难过的叹息，苦涩的，无比忧愁的甜味。

 

那是吻。

 

——就是这一瞬间的迟疑。

 

透明的天空色嵌片优雅坠地，碎裂成一片星海。

 

于是就这样停止。

FIN.


End file.
